Daz
Hello everyone! Paradox Beyond is back so soon with another video! This one took me about 3 days to make, and it's my most highly edited video to date. Although i only have one video up... aww who cares? Let's get into the video, which is the top 10 most overrated aliens! Leave a like if you enjoy, and let's get into this! 10. Upgrade At number 10 we have Upgrade. Now before you leave, just keep in mind this is at number 10. He's not as overrated. But with that in mind, Upgrade somehow only works as a one and done. What i mean by that is he's awesome the first time, cool the second time, meh the third time, and he'll keep getting worse and worse everytime he appears. But he's not a bad alien per say, he's very unique, his design is inspired, but sadly he is that one and done who is always hyped up. But he's not as nearly as disappointing as the ninth spot, which is: 9. Atomix We had to wait 6 years to finally see Atomix in action. There was a lot of hype, people were making awesome fanart, everyone wanted to see him. I do appreciate Omniverse showing him and Toepick, but then this happened. If you like this alien, it's your opinion. I see why you do, it's not hard to see unlike the others on this list. But my god this to me and a few others was a disappointment. His design for starters is not terrible. Some of the others have a bad design but he is not one of them. But i think expectation was what put Atomix on the list, he does not look like anything we imagined. That may be a poor reason to put him on the list, but just look at him. His design looks very uninspired, and they had to go for ANOTHER robotic alien? There is something that puts me off about him that is hard to describe. But in short, he's a disappointment and a little overrated. Well, that was fast, but not nearly as fast as: 8. XLR8 Where do i even begin? I know people who really like him, and he was really cool in the original series. Sure, he did appear a lot, but you could get over it since he was cool. As time progressed, everyone was asking about him. People wanted him in Alien Force, everyone wanted him in Ultimate Alien. He had one appearance in Heroes United, but he looked a little too... weird? Now skip a couple years, here we are at Omniverse. (sigh) not even just him appearing way more than he needs to, his damn voice and personality. Everytime he talks in Omniverse i feel as though my ears bleed. I'm not dissing Lowenthal or anything, but he does not work as XLR8. And not even just his voice, his personality is overkill and too predictable. He had a cool voice in the original series, his personality was perfectly fine, and he wasn't ANNOYING. But it's not even that too, his design looks way off. Green is not his color, he looks too smooth, but then again, all the Omniverse aliens look too smooth. And his visor looks off for the two times he ever used it. He takes the 8th spot because he was once cool, but the next one is truly overrated, and he is: 7. Feedback I'm not gonna sit around and say this one is a bad alien, but he has flaws. I like Feedback, i don't think he's bad but he isn't great either. But does he have to be electric based? We have Shocksquatch, Frankenstrike, Brainstorm, Buzzshock, Nanomech and a lot more electric aliens, but did we really need another one? Plus absorbing isn't new, we have AmpFibian and Chromastone for that. And to top it all off, he was spammed in every episode. Articguana had like 2 appearances, Fasttrack, Jetray, and ChamAlien had no appearances, Chromastone had to wait the entire series to get his second appearance, and they give it all to Feedback. I like things about Feedback, i like the storyline with young Ben and i like the detail with the bolts on his arms for older Ben, but this alien is simply not needed. And a final thing to add, we had Chromastone in the final episode. God damn Chromastone, who i mentioned earlier had to wait until the final episode to get a second appearance. And after his amazing return, with a pretty cool redesign, they give all the spotlight to god damn FEEDBACK, WHO APPEARS EVERY DAMN EPISODE. And to add onto that, Chromastone could have done Feedback's job BETTER. The next alien forward is gonna be where the said alien is either terrible, or just plain overrated. Be warned, if you like any alien presented, you're free to have your own opinion. Now lets get on with it, going to Number 6. 6. Wildmutt Rawrarwaraghhwarar! Just kidding, although i was tempted to carry on with that for the rest of Wildmutt's spot. I have stated i liked Feedback, XLR8, Upgrade, and i liked Atomix a little bit, Wildmutt falls in the middle area where i don't like him and i don't plain hate him. He has unique traits, i'll give him that. I like how he's animalistic, i think his powers are useful, and i like how he can't speak and has no eyes. That's unique. But there is nothing else to him. Some people say Wildmutt's simplicity is what makes him awesome, i have to disagree. Simplicity is good, but not with Wildmutt. Wildmutt has unique traits to him, but OVERALL, judging by everything combined, he is generic. And like Feedback, he appears way more than he needs to. I will give the original series a pass that they didn't have a whole bunch of aliens, but Omniverse, god damn Omniverse. The original series gets a pass, but i wont discard Ultimate Alien. He could have done with 2 or 3 more appearances more, but he had a good amount. The omnitrix placement is a bit off as well, and his lips don't look right. Like the intro, it should have been black. And don't even get me started on how he talks, he sounds like he's having a stroke rather than it seeming realistic like the Original Series. Literally it sounds horrible. In Omniverse, he was spammed to hell. Literally every 2-3 episodes he has an appearance of some sort, and like i've stated with Feedback, other aliens get barely anything while he gets a lot. That's a big problem with Omniverse, it's very inconsistant with appearances. His collar looks a bit off as well. I wouldn't say he has the one and done syndrome Upgrade has, but he has something similar. But at least he isn't as stupid as: 5. Bloxx What the hell is wrong with you? Ben 10 has its fair share of unrealism, okay. We dealt with it. We dealt with retcons, aliens not appearing, and unrealism. Now what is this? Tell me. What part about Bloxx makes 1/3rd of a sense. I don't even know where to start off, if i should say that legos exist in space and they're actual aliens, or if he has any organs, or if his tongue makes sense, i don't know. I can deal with living sound waves from Echo Echo, and plus that sounds really cool. Bloxx? You can claim that his powers are useful, but is he TRULY needed? No. He gets more screentime than Articguana, Chromastone, Lodestar, and Clockwork COMBINED. All those aliens were either missed or awesome, and you give it all to the most unrealistic alien EVER? I refuse. Now if it were up to me, i'd make a central green lego block that his Omnitrix is on, and just say that there's a living being inside that block controlling the rest of the pieces. At least that makes some sort of sense. But he's not the only Omniverse alien that sucks, take a look at one of the most unneeded aliens ever: 4. Crashhopper Hey fellow Ben 10 worker, what should be our next alien? What if we take one of the minor powers Four Arms has, and make a whole alien out of that? BEST IDEA EVER! (intense sigh) Why? Bad idea. His powers are jumping high, literally. A side power that has been amplified. Why jump when you can freaking fly? You have a billion aliens that can fly, and you choose to jump high? Oh, and he has a hard head. Like anyone cares. And on top of all that, he has the exact amount of appearances as Bloxx, if not more. And what a waste of opportunity to not give him any powers with his stinger. But he's not as overrated as the third spot, which you might hate me for this but here we go: 3. Ditto Told ya you might hate me. For his time, he was a really cool alien. He didn't have a bad design, he had cool powers, and was awesome altogether. Now skip to Alien Force, where it introduced a better and more unique duplicating alien, Echo Echo. I'm not hating on Echo Echo, in fact what i'm trying to say is: Ditto is practically useless now. Why go Ditto when you can turn into Echo Echo? Echo Echo can duplicate fast, has his sonic screams, and doesn't have a weakness that just makes him completely useless, unlike Ditto. A friend of mine said one of my older lists for my own personal 10 aliens i'd like to have in my own omnitrix, long story, but he stated that i should replace Echo Echo with Ditto because he's better. You can see the differences in the powers i've stated. If one Ditto clone dies, the rest of them die. The only power that Echo Echo doesn't have is underwater breathing, and like that's gonna do anything. Echo Echo is unique as well, being a living sound wave and all. Ditto has design going for him, and i guess unique personalities with his clones. He's useless now, and a bit overrated. But you can thank god he's not as overrated or as bad as: 2. Upchuck To Upchuck's credit, he is unique. You can come up with 100 powers for aliens, whether it's fire, ice, or flight. But if Upchuck or Eatle never existed, do you think eating stuff would be on the list? If it would be, then i'm a complete fool when i say i doubt it a little. His powers may be unique, but lets look at the other stuff. His voice is uninspired, he isn't funny, and his design is god awful. Upchuck has two subspecies, Murk and Perk. Perk is more like the original series while murk is alien force and ultimate alien. Everyone prefers Murk, the entire fandom want murk over perk. What do the staff decide to do? Give murk a 3 second cameo and the rest of the 1 billion appearances go to perk. You can claim Eatle is a blatant ripoff, but at least he looks and sounds perfectly fine. At least in Ultimate Alien, i'm not counting the abomination in Omniverse. And at least he has potential to create some really cool stuff with his powers such as force fields, if the writers decide to give him that power. Upchuck? We don't want him, and we don't need him. Give us more of UA Eatle and we'll be perfectly fine. 1. Humungousaur Oh, but there's this alien. Let's recap here, most of the ones above may be fan favorites, may be liked, may be overused but at least they can be defended. This one is hard to defend because he's plain and simply generic. Here he is, the number 1 most overrated alien: (play clip) Humungousaur! He appears when he isn't needed, he appears even if Ben isn't turning into him, he just finds some way to keep appearing! What about powers you ask? He has a lot of strength, and he can grow. Oh, but that last power hasn't been used since early Ultimate Alien, and could be retconned. His growing power is stated in his name, without it he would be simply "Saur". Oh, but how could we forget this! (play clip) You can see his design and how utterly generic he looks. Fine, claim Four Arms is generic. But at least he has something going for him, at least he has the strength, four arms, and he at least has lively colors. Humungousbore has strength. Yeah. But we can't end it off without some honorable mentions! Honorable Mentions: Snare-oh - I never liked this alien. Sure he's unique, but does that make him good? His powers are almost useless, he can stretch, wrap things in bandages, but you can easily burn or cut it off. Not the best alien. Bullfrag - Very overrated, this alien adds nothing new to the table. Quite literally. There's nothing unique about him, his design isn't amazing, and his powers are stupid and pointless. So that should be it for this video, i hope you enjoyed, it took me sometime to put this video together, and let me know what other videos you'd like to see! The next top 10 list should be Top 10 Underrated Aliens, and i hope to see you all soon there! Leave a like if you enjoyed as well, and until next time, bye!